The Academy
by Wisteria nights
Summary: Welcome to the School Of Fine Arts And Magic! The place where the best thrive and the poor suffer. However three people are determined to change that. Now the adventure of a crazy school life has begun with magic, love and many more! Will they survive?


Disclaimer: I don't digimon!

Rule 1: Class F students get the worst!

The School Of Fine Arts And Magic - the most prestigious academy in the whole of Entia, where the talented and wealthy would all gathered there to learn. The academy was well-known to have the best equipment and teachers to groom the students to be the best of society and it only aimed for perfection. Perfection, the only thing everyone strived to be and also needed to survive as the ones known as untalented, the imperfect, will be casted out and would come to know the ugliest side of life.

This is the secret of the academy…

* * *

Takuya stared blankly at the teacher. He was fuming, his face flushed with anger. Takuya shifted his feet uncomfortably; the teacher had been glaring at him since quite awhile ago. An awkward silence hovered between the both of them. "Erm…Mr Tucker?" Takuya whispered meekly, breaking the silence, his eyes trying to dart away from the teacher. However, by opening his mouth, Takuya made a severe mistake.

Mr Tucker nearly exploded. If the silence had dragged on for a while longer, probably Mr Tucker would have cooled down. He was like the pot boiling a soup, with the soup spilling out because of the overheating and Takuya did himself a death wish by doing the favour of opening the lid. "Do you know what time is it, now?" he growled. He was still trying to suppress his anger. Takuya backed away a little upon seeing the scary aura the teacher was emitting. "Nine…I guess." He murmured, not knowing what to say. He was staring at the empty field in which the students had already left and headed to the hall for the opening ceremony.

That was another severe mistake. Takuya had granted himself the liberty of death. "You still have the guts to even tell me the time?" Mr Tucker bellowed while clenching his fists, desperately trying not to break anything. "You now, get your registration slip and scram off to the hall!" he yelled. Takuya turned to look at the wooden table which only had a piece of paper. Guessing that was his registration slip (since he was the only one late after all), he quickly grabbed it while making a run for the hall. He suddenly halted in his tracks and spun around to see Mr Tucker literally breaking the wooden table. Takuya was stunned for a moment before he could utter his question.

"Mr Tucker, what class am I in?" he finally asked.

In the academy, each student would be allocated a class. The best class would be the S-class or the student council itself, consisting of the school's top seven pupils; the second would be the A-class, consisting of the cohort's next top thirty pupils and following all the way to the last class-F. To motivate the students to strive for protection, there was a system introduced, where the best class would get best equipment, classroom facilities and teachers and the benefits would be degraded all the way to the final class.

The teacher seemed to calm down a little upon hearing the question. "Takuya," he paused. "You surprised me, really." Takuya kept silent. Mr Tucker approached him in a gentle manner, opposed to the angry Mr Tucker a few seconds ago. "I just wanted to tell you…" Takuya felt his heart thumped in excitement at that moment.

"You are THE MOST UNTALENTED and STUPIDIEST PERSON I have ever seen in the entire's school's history! I have yet to see a person score below your result, it is way too poor too be enrolled to the school in the first place! You are off to class F!" Mr Tucker literally screamed into Takuya's face and stomped off, leaving the poor boy standing alone. That was the third and gravest mistake Takuya had made today.

* * *

When Takuya poked his head into the hall, he found out it was filled with different students from all around the world, different countries and they were seated in neat rows. The briefing had probably already ended. He tried coming in without being notice but as soon as he laid a foot in the hall, eyes darted to him and some whispers were heard. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly made his way to the last row and got seated.

_Wow, I forgot students here are the best gathered from all over the world…of course they would have notice me entering no matter how quiet I try to be…_ Takuya thought sheepishly.

"Good morning students! Welcome to the School Of Fine Arts And Magic! I am the vice principal of the school, Mrs Katherina, the principal unfortunately had to leave for an important event hence I would be in charge for the time being, this year…" _This should be the opening speech…_ Takuya thought. He was bored; the truth was he never like hearing speeches anyway. He silently looked up and then his heart thumped in a way he never felt before.

Several rows in front an angel was seated (in Takuya's perspective). Midnight hair, smooth white skin…_hey what am I thinking?_ Takuya shook himself out from his trance, regardless, that person was beautiful and familiar, like someone he met before in the past. Takuya stared at the unmoving figure, getting captured by its entrancement once more.

"Thank you everyone and good luck to the rest of your school year!" A round of applause jolted Takuya out from his thoughts. The speech had already ended? Takuya started seeing the students around him getting up and he quickly stood up too. They were most probably heading downstairs to purchase their uniforms. While he was scrambling to pick his bags, he tried looking for the person. He was gone, along with the crowd…

* * *

Takuya pulled his luggage bag as he walked past the corridors. He could not find class F. It had already been forty-five minutes since the opening ceremony ended and yet he was as lost as the three blind mice. He looked around; people with different coloured uniforms stood everywhere.

In order to classify the classes, different coloured uniforms were given to each class. For the S-class students, their uniforms were black; for the A-class students, theirs was red; for the B-class, blue; for the C-class, dark green; for the D-class, yellow; for the E-class, purple and finally F-class, brown. The only thing similar among all of them was the school badge. The girls had a white blouse, a red ribbon, a skirt and a school jacket; for boys, a white shirt, a red tie, trousers and a school jacket. The colours vary to their classes. However for class F, they were extremely made known by their dressing which is very much different from the school.

Takuya was not too sure about it. He had never seen the S-class students once before. Regardless, he recalled about the woman who was selling the uniforms, she seemed so friendly with the other students. She was also very much nice to him at first, but when she saw his report card, her face changed into a disgusted look and rather than gently putting the uniforms in his hand, she shoved them as if she wanted him to get away. Also, he recalled about the person whom he saw earlier in the hall…Takuya had a desperate urge to know whoever that was. There were so many things that had happened, so many bad things... Suddenly, he stopped. He had been thinking hard while walking and apparently had no idea where he was going. _Since when did the floor changed colour?_ He wondered in silence.

Takuya slowly lifted his head up and faced with him was a dark corridor that seemed abandoned. Dust was piled up everywhere and the paint was peeled, it was silent, not a single noise lingered in the musty air. He strode in slowly, distracted by his surroundings and every little noise he heard, he felt his body jumped. _Crack! _He felt that he stepped something hard and quickly hopped away while looking at whatsoever he stepped on.

It was a sign made out of wood. On it was written: _Class F_. Silence lingered once more as he picked up the signboard, the words were faint but he could at least managed to read them. He turned to his side and saw a very old door. The door was indeed ancient; it took him forever to slide it open. He forced himself into the classroom and saw two people sitting in there, a boy and a girl.

The boy had blonde messy hair and beautiful blue eyes like the ocean. He sat near the window, his uniform in a mess, the tie was undone and his shirt and jacket was unbuttoned. He held a long, thin pipe in his hand with smoke wafting out. _Isn't smoking banned in school? _Takuya thought while he gulped, the boy did not seemed to have a friendly gaze on, well rather he was glaring daggers at him.

Takuya turned his neck stiffly and saw a girl leaning against the old wall. She had vermillion hair and striking amethyst-coloured eyes. Her arms were folded and her uniform was also slightly messed up but not as bad as the boy at the window. Takuya felt small under both of them. He had umber hair and brown eyes which was not really that noticeable at all and also he was shorter. Takuya looked up; she unfortunately was also glaring hard at him.

"Erm…is this class F?" Takuya asked softly, he was surprised he managed to force out a question. Both nodded their heads. Takuya shuffled his feet; he had no idea on what to say. "Hi…I…I am Takuya…" he managed to force out his voice once more. He wondered how he was able to survive so long underneath their gazes.

"Takeru." The boy mentioned in a bored tone.

"Hi, I am Ruki." The girl came up to him and gave him a handshake. For such a scary girl like her, Takuya was slightly surprised how sweet and gentle her voice was yet it sounded firm at the same time…

Takuya sudden got struck with reality. He realised the classroom walls had paint peeling off and it had had the impression it had endured wind and rain before. It never seemed repaired neither repainted as there were moss growing on it. The floor was a wooden floor but it seemed really weak, ancient and fragile. The windows were greased and blurred, not mention about that door. The tables were wooden round tables that seemed to have 99% risk of breakage. There were cobwebs around and dust piling everywhere. Takuya felt he had been transported back a hundred years. _Wait, in the first place, since when the most prestigious academy had this sort of classroom? _Takuya's jaw hung open in shock. Outside the window was a lush of greenery, literally 'a lush of greenery', since overgrown plants were making their way into the classroom.

"Where are the others?" Takuya asked, still shocked.

"Gone like the wind. They quitted school." Takeru replied. "Couldn't take the conditions, rules and environment…in short, doesn't this look like a peasant's living environments?"

Twenty-seven all resigned. He could not believe it, it was the greatest offence one could do to the school. As everyone in Entia would know, if one resigned, it would be a great humiliation and one cannot apply into the school again. "Did all those really F-class students resigned?"

"Yes, and since they did, no one took their word seriously about the conditions of the school. The academy's merits outweighed the negatives too much." Ruki answered, "They are all cowards, those who resigned."

"So where are the hostels? I mean…" Takuya asked trying to ease the tension in the classroom, pointing at the luggage behind him. Silence enveloped the room for a moment. Only with Ruki raising her head up and shrugging her shoulders, "We don't have one…"

"What about bathrooms?"

"Nyet, unless you want those covered in…" Takeru muttered, puffing out smoke.

"Sleeping mats?"

"Nyet."

"Food or perhaps a kitchen?" Takuya asked, sounding more desperate each time he asked.

"Nyet."

"Chairs…?"

Takeru pointed to several chairs in a corner. Takuya sighed in relief and went to grab one and sat on it. "Thank goodness, at least…" _Crack!_ Takuya flinched upon hearing the sound. The chair literally crumbled underneath his weight and soon he found himself landing butt down to the floor with the sound of wood being crushed.

"…infested with termites…" Takeru said giving Takuya a deadpan look.

Ruki sighed. "They don't cater to F-class students." She hung her head for moment and then continued.

"I don't know if you have a hunch about this, but I mostly suspect class F was just created for the sole purpose of getting rid of the weaker students. The academy never catered to the class… not even acknowledging its existence. Since it is a private school for the rich, it is private, no one knows about this… usually it is the lower class noble families that would experience this sort of problem…" she sighed and flicked her hair.

Takuya nodded despondently as he stood up rubbing his butt and Takeru just mentioned a "whatever". He turned towards the window, realising the afternoon sun was already high in the sky and that he should go unpacking his things. He pulled out the clothes from his luggage bag like Ruki who started a minute ago.

"Hey, I didn't know you brought a teddy bear." Takeru suddenly voiced out.

"Waah! Don't snatch it!"

* * *

The night was unexpectedly cold and the wind was beating at the windows which seemed it was going to collapse any moment. Meanwhile, the trio were faced with a major problem: They can't find a bathroom or rather an unlocked bathroom.

"Craaap! Why is the damn ass toilet locked? I want to bathe! I am so smelly and sticky!" Ruki suddenly screamed in the empty hallway and echo amplified her voice. The two boys had to cover their ears to prevent their eardrums from bursting.

"It seems that she has shown her true colours ne…" Takeru sniggered under breath, just loud enough for Takuya to hear him. Takuya forcefully laughed as he watched Ruki pounding wildly against the bathroom door which was unfortunately locked.

"Yo maniac, I think there is a house down the hills way back from the school…" Takeru sighed, scratching his head. "At this rate you are going, we are definitely going to get sued for a broken door, noise pollution-"

Before Takeru could finish his sentence, he got yanked by the collar by Ruki. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she hollered straight into his face. In a few seconds, Takuya found himself walking down the hill with Ruki who was dragging Takeru in a not- so- nice manner. Takuya scanned his area; the road was narrow and filled with dust, with the addition of gravel, stones, thorns and many other things. It was almost impossible to see anything with the aid of the moonlight only. In short, Takuya could tell it was definitely a road for horses, but Takeru…

Soon a shadow was seen located near a river and Ruki suddenly sped up her running pace a lot. Takuya had trouble following her as he was carrying everything and when they reached the front of the house, he was depleted of his energy while Takeru was spluttering out dust. "Is this the house?" Ruki hissed at Takeru.

"Yes, bitch. You don't have to drag me down 600 metres down from the school right?" he screamed in reply.

However, she completely ignored him and immediately went to knock the door. The door opened and there stood an old lady wearing a kimono. "Yes how may I help you?" she croaked. "Let me use the toilet, peasant." Ruki instantly demanded.

Takuya's jaw dropped in shock; did Ruki ever learn her manners? Somehow, the old woman seemed unfazed by Ruki's actions and replied politely, "Sure…I do not mind if my house was filled with a couple of people sometimes…" Unfortunately Ruki already barged in without waiting for the old woman's invitation.

"So we have to pay for the water heating?" The old lady nodded as she sipped from her tea cup. Takeru raised his eyebrow a little at the condition. He turned to look at Takuya who was fumbling with the different shampoos, hair tonic, conditioners, body wash and many others. The reason why Takuya was tired was because mainly, he had been carrying a box weighing about 36 different types of bottles in there. Takeru rubbed his temple; he would never understand girls…

"But why? Its just fire over some water…" he questioned the old woman.

"Honey, at this moment, water is very hard to come by…" she replied without hesitation.

"Huh, but isn't a river by the side of your house and what does no water have to do with water heating?" Unfortunately the old woman turned to exit the room at the moment when Takeru wanted to protest.

"I seriously wonder if peasants are all blockheads like her…" Takeru muttered as he shook his head.

Tomorrow the first school term begins!

* * *

Redundant-ness 1

Ruki: Pass me my shampoo!

Takuya: But there are nine of them…

Ruki: Then give me the yellow one!

Takuya: But all of them are yellow…

Ruki: The one that has a red tape!

Takuya: But all of them have the red tape…

Ruki: Brand xxx!

Takuya: But they are all brand xxx…

Ruki: The one where Takeru help me to hold while I was unpacking!

Takuya: … (Yes but which one?)

Author's note:

Hi, this story theme I know it is a bit from the theme Baka and Test, Summon The Beasts! But the magic and everything, I don't think it is really a crossover. It is only about the classes' issue, it is a bit lifted. I really do not know so forgive me if I am kind of wrong! Anyway, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, spelling mistakes and lame jokes (I am not good at them.) So I hope you enjoy the story anyways! Oh it has shounen-ai in it though; I hope you don't really mind! (It is **not** a TakuyaxTakeru)

So how will this three survive in the school with almost nothing? And probably…discover love..?

Please rate and review!


End file.
